hirugakurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hirugakure Wiki
Hirugakure (Village hidden among the hills) Information: Hirugakure was founded by Rasseru Uchiha a shinobi born of Amegakure the village hidden in the rain, Hirugakure was created in the mist of conflict between nations, in this time Rasseru Uchiha took over the land of iron and built a hidden village, none know the wear abouts of this village exept the shinobi who reside in it, there is only one shinobi who has seen this village, a Uchiha who faught along side Rasseru in the War, Arrata Uchiha, in his own words he described the village as " Nestled deep within the land of iron the Hirugakure is a stark haven For those of the uchiha clan Deemed worthy enough to endure the harsh conditions. Surounded by little more than ice, snow, Mountains, and leathal wild Gorillas Only the Toughest shinobi Dare to live here." though this village consist of mainly Uchiha, Rasseru took other Clans as well into Hirugakure when he founded it such as: Rinha Clan, Sarutobi Clan,Kaguya Clan, Hōzuki Clan. None has ever seen a shinobi From Hirugakure, nore do they know how to describe a shinobi from Hirugakure. Those who went in attempt to find the village where soon found dead, sometimes found dead because of the Enviroment some times found dead because of mysterious means, to this present day Hirugakure is considerd a myth, a legend, a story to tell the kids about where the Uchiha Disapeard too. ''' '''Present time: Hirugakure at this present time is under the leader ship of a shinobi named Shi Uchiha, he is the Great Great Grandson of Rasseru and son of Tera Uchiha and Odenrama Senju. Shi Uchiha is presented with a current threat, more and more people are trying to find the location of Hirugakure and more people are geting closer and closer to finding it each day, even now the five Great shinobi nations have taken intrest in finding this village if it so exist to the knowlage, Shi Uchiha has been driven to re create a old squad, The Uchiha Death Squad, he can no longer sit by and wait for his village to be discoverd... Details on the Village of Hirugakure: Hirugakure from the out side looks like a Giant Fortress attached to a large mountain, which it is a giant fortress on the outside, it leads into the mountain to come out on the other end where there would be a large village made from stone and metal, this village would be surounded by high Mountains that none can climbe due to the enviroment and steepness and how large the mountains are, the only known way in and out of the village is through the Fortress in front of the mountain that is Guarded 24/7, this Fortress is Deep with in the Deadly mountains, a place where no other shinobi has been other than the hirugakure shinobi, the shinobi of hirugakure are always out in the mountains on patrol in case some one gets near the fortress. ' '(this RP takes place 100 years after the Death of Rasseru Uchiha, in the Year 209A4 (( A4 stand for after the 4th ninja war, this is when a new erra started)), )